Reinforced Elements From The Future
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Follows the plot of Reinforcements From the Future but with some new characters, the Element Rangers who are powerful, amazing and sarcastically wonderful with a few clashes.
1. Watching The Battle

**This is my first attempt at a Power Rangers fanfic**

Eight year-old Mary peeked out at the scene of violence from behind the wall, she watched as the three things destroyed all in their path. Her white dress was dirty with mud and dust from the trip there and her brown hair hung by her face, her little shoes were scuffed from running. Four huge police vans came speeding into the scene where it was only Mary and the things as she clutched her dolly tightly. Several cops got out of the vans and began aiming at the the things.

"Move into position!" someone yelled.

"Halt! We are the Silver Guardians" A cop with a red beret said. "You're under arrest"

His friend shouted "Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot!"

The tallest of the things raised his hand and one of his companions jumped up into the air, he fired some kind of lasers out of his head which blasted the cops. Fire was everywhere, cops were sent flying by the blasts and the other companion raced to fight. One of the blasts knocked Mary off her feet.

She got back on her feet to witness the cop in the red beret and his companion shouting "Fire!"

They opened fire on the thing but the blast didn't affect him at all and he kept going towards them. He took on the cops and began winning as he easily overpowered them. The tallest one of the things took on the cop with the red beret and his friend, easily winning. The cop with the red beret got flung into a boulder.

Mary winced "Ooh, that's gotta hurt"

The cops got completely totalled by the things until only the cop with the red and his friend left who was struggling.

"Let me help you" the cop with the red beret said as he helped his friend up.

They nodded at each other and put their wrists to their ear "Time for Time Force" and "Quantum Power"

Suddenly, they were both in red suits and ready to fight "Let's finish this"

One of them jumped up and kicked the tallest thing several times but it laughed, totally unaffected. With one swift kick, the man was flung into the boulder. He landed flat on his face while his friend took a real beating. But he kept fighting and got a few good kicks in but was struck with the thing's weapon.

"You mutants haven't beaten us yet" he declared getting up.

One of the mutants sprang into the air, he fired at the man who was really hurt by the blasts. Mary shrunk behind the wall a tiny bit more out of fear. The tallest mutant shot a beam out of his hand at the man but he flipped over it and it hit the ground.

He landed on the ground with a gun of some sort in his hand "Chrono Blaster!"

He fired the gun at the tallest mutant but it caught the beams and fired them back on the man who was shot forward into the air with a yell. The men tried to get away but one kept falling and they were slow because of their injuries.

"Wes, I thought all mutants were captured and sent back to the future" one of them said.

"So did I" Wes said.

The mutants spoke some kind of weird language to the Wes and his friend, Mary looked shocked and gasped.

"Falcon Summoner" someone said and a red glowing light was fired at the mutants.

This one affected them and the men turned around "What was that?"

Five people in different coloured suits came into Mary's view "Hold it right there, Orgs"

"All right, more Rangers" Wes said.

"Power Rangers Wild Force!" the people declared touching the ground.

"Yeah" Wes said.

They turned back to the mutants who were ready to fight but the tallest one was looking at some kind of creepy glowing thing and they turned around and left in some kind of portal.

"They got away!" Wes said angrily.

"We'll get 'em next time" his friend nodded.

"Power down" they said in unison and they turned back into their normal selves.

Mary gasped and Wes' friend looked towards her direction but she hid behind the wall.

"Looks like we got here just in time" one of the rangers laughed as they ran over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wes' friend asked roughly.

"I recognize him from somewhere" the yellow ranger said and "Hey, you're the one who gave me a ticket this morning" she turned back into her normal self. "We just helped you the least you could do is say thanks"

They both looked at each other in a confrontational way.

"Power down" said the other rangers and they morphed back into themselves.

They split them up with some words, Wes' friend eased up "All right all right. Well, why don't you guys leave fighting the mutants to the big boys?"

"Mutants? You mean Orgs" the boy in blue said.

"Orgs" Wes and his friend looked confused.

"Listen, guys, we have to go. Thanks for your help" Wes said holding out his hand.

The man in red shook it "Anytime"

"Come on" Wes aid to his friend who was glaring at the girl in yellow "Come on"

Mary turned to leave but accidentally walked into a garbage bin that spilled, most of its contents was loud metal that clattered on the ground. She turned to see Wes and his friend turning to her, she dropped her dolly ran away.

"Pack it up and move out! We'll be right back!" Wes told his men as he and his friend began chasing after Mary, Wes picked up her dolly.

They chased her down narrow alleyways until they finally caught up with her in a quiet alley  
, Wes locked his arms around Mary's torso securing her arms by her sides. She thrashed her entire body around in Wes' arms while whimpering, Wes' friend avoided her kicks and grabbed her ankles keeping her legs still together.

"Easy, easy" Wes soothed her until she was too exhausted to thrash in their arms.

Wes gently passed Mary to his friend who supported under her legs with one arm and her back with the other, Wes gave her doll to her.

"What's her name?" he asked her.

"Erica" she squeaked.

Wes smiled at his friend who gave Mary back to him "You have to let me go" she said.

Wes set her down on the ground but kept a firm hold of her "Not until we make sure that you're gonna be safe"

She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge "I have to go now!"

"We just want to make sure that you're -Ow!" Wes was cut off by his cry of pain as she bit him and kicked him in the shin and he let her go by accident.

She ran away and Wes' friend ran over to him "Wes, you okay?"

"I'm fine" he said, he jerked his head towards where Mary had ran "Go get her"

Wes' friend nodded and ran after Mary, they were still running through alleyways but he knew that he could head her off so he ran around the building she was running by. He came around and saw her coming towards him but she didn't see him because she was looking behind her to see if she could see him or Wes.

She accidentally ran straight into Wes' friend's arms, he kept a tight hold of her as she struggled. Wes came running up to them.

"Hey, Kid, calm down" he tried to comfort her.

She continued struggling and Wes looked at his friend "Eric, let her go"

Eric let Mary go and she ran into the arms of someone Eric and Wes had not noticed.

**REVIEW**


	2. Meet Fire

Wes and Eric gaped at the red ranger who whispered something to Mary, Mary nodded and ran off. The Red Ranger wasn't dressed like they were as rangers. No, this particular Ranger was in a red jumpsuit but there was no pattern except an orange flame on her stomach, the Ranger was wearing a helmet with a shield of see-through black glass over the eyes. The Ranger held up their ungloved hand to reveal a thick, gold ring that held an oval stone. They squeezed their hand into a fist and changed back into their normal form.

Her normal form was a beautiful girl with her hand on her hips. Her curly hair went down to her shoulders, it was the natural shade of blood, perhaps darker. Her eyes were the same shade which gave her an almost seductive apperance. She was wearing a dark red cutout shoulder top, a tartan mini skirt, knee-high red boots and was carrying a red jacket.

"Wow, you're a girl!" Wes said incredulously.

The girl nodded with 'Duh' expression on her face.

"I've never seen a female Red Ranger" Eric said to Wes.

"Me neither" Wes said and he took one step towards the girl who took a defensive stance with her fists up.

Eric went over beside Wes incase he needed help.

Wes put his hands to the girl "Easy, you don't have to be scared. We're not gonna hurt you"

The girl scoffed "I'm not scared of you"

"I'm Wes, this is Eric" Wes said pointing to him and Eric "What's your name?"

"Elektra" the girl replied.

"I'm Time Force Ranger Red and Eric's a Quantum Ranger" Wes said.

"What are you?" Eric asked roughly.

"I'm Elemental Ranger Fire. Why were you chasing my sister?" Elektra snarled.

"We just wanted to make sure she was safe" Wes replied. "Are there other rangers like you?"

"Maybe" Elektra said elongating the word as she spoke it.

"Just give us a straight answer" Eric growled.

"You wanna go, tough guy?" Elektra asked menacingly as she stepped closer to Eric.

She was only a few inches shorter than him, she looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. He found something exotic and almost alluring in her little glare.

She turned around and began walking away, Wes looked at her "Wait!"

An orange portal appeared in front of Elektra, she was expecting it. She turned to the men and wriggled her fingers playfully as a goodbye and stepped into the portal. Eric and Wes ran towards the portal but it closed before they got there.

Later, as Taylor brought Eric and Wes into the Animariam, Alyssa arrived with four new Rangers.

"I got them" she said happily.

"We were happy to come and help you stop these things before they ruin our time" A boy said.

He had short, white hair and eyes that matched. He was wearing a white rib shirt, white trousers, white sunglasses and white sandal. He had a calm smile on his face, everything about him looked calm and tranquil. He was wearing a gold ring with a white oval stone in it.

"I am Airon" he said.

"I'm Aquanettira" the girl beside him said.

She had natural ocean blue hair that went down to her hips, it was straight. Her eyes were the same colour, she looked happy. She was wearing a dark blue top, dark blue jeans, little blue boots and had two little bow clasps in her hair. She was wearing the same ring as the boy except hers had a blue stone in it.

"I'm Dimitri" the second boy said.

He had vivid, short green hair and eyes that matched. He was wearing a green shirt with a matching cap, green cut off shorts and green flip flops. He looked cheeky and had a huge grin on his face. He was wearing the same ring as the others except his had a green stone in it.

The last Elemental Ranger stepped forward, it was Elektra.

She looked shocked and glared at Eric "You!"

"What is she doing here?" Eric was outraged.

"She's the Elemental Ranger of Fire" Alyssa clarified.

Eric and Elektra stepped forward to each with glares on their faces "You'd better play with your little matches where it's safe and leave the fighting to us, little girl"

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you, I've been know to bring men to their knees" she retorted. "And for the record, I'm twenty"

**REVIEW**


	3. Death Grip

"Anyway..." Cole said getting between Elektra and Eric "It's good to see you guys again"

A blue orb sprang from the fountain and phased into a woman, Dimitri shrieked with fright and jumped up into Airon's arms.

"Welcome, friends. I'm Princess Shayla" she said.

"Woah, Princess Babe at 12:00" Dimitri cheered leaping to the ground.

"So, what brings you two all the way up here?" Alyssa asked Wes and Eric.

"We came to ask you guys about these Orgs" Wes replied. "We've never encountered creatures like those before"

"The monsters you fought earlier were definitely Orgs but they're not like any I've ever seen before" Princess Shayla said.

Something beeped in Wes' pocket, Dimitri looked confused "What was that?"

"Maybe it's his futuristic cell phone" Elektra said in a mocking voice.

Eric shot a glare at her, she returned it. Wes took two little cylinders out of his pocket and gave one to Eric, the put them down on the table and pulled the antennae. Wes took out some kind of remote and beeped the thing on. A holographic screen appeared between the antennae which revealed a boy with green hair.

"Hey, guys. Oh, I see you have company" the boy said and everyone gawked at the technology. "Anyway, I've doing some research for you and I've got some information that I think is gonna help. I found out that those three monsters that attacked you guys earlier are not just mutants, they're also half Org."

Even Elektra widened her eyes a bit but when she caught Eric looking, she made her expression neutral again. Eric turned back to his technology, smiling to himself.

"What?" Wes said shocked.

"In light of this evidence, Time Force had clasified these subjects as MutOrgs" the boy finished.

"How can they be both Mutant and Org?" Alyssa asked.

"I- I don't know" the boy replied. "But I think I know someone who could help us"

Wes looked away, deep in thought.

Later, as Cole and Wes were driving with Elektra in the back seat, they began talking.

"I never knew there were other Power Rangers" Cole stated.

"There's other rangers out there, all right" Wes said, he turned to Cole "We all fight for the same goal"

"It's nice to know that there are others in this world like us" Cole said happily.

Wes nodded "It's important to have friends you can count on"

Cole turned to Elektra who was sprawled out on the backseat with no seat belt on "Your friends seem nice"

"Yep" she shrugged not looking up.

"Are you all related in some way?" Wes asked her.

"No, the details of Elemental rangers are pretty complicated. We'll explain later" she said.

Cole's phone rang "What's up, Alyssa?"

"They're back" she replied on the other end of the line.

"On our way" Cole said and Wes nodded.

Soon, all of the rangers were racing towards the MutOrgs, the tallest one laughed when they saw them. He spoke his MutOrg language with his sword on his shoulder.

"There's no retreat for the three of you this time" Wes declared.

"Be careful, guys" Cole warned. "We don't know what these MutOrgs are capable of"

"Mutants. Orgs. They're going down just the same" Eric said.

"Just try to keep up with me Quantum Boy" Elektra said.

Eric glared at her briefly while she smiled back sweetly.

"Ready guys?" Cole asked.

"Let's do it!" they all said.

The Wild Force Rangers put their phones to their ears "Wild Access!"

Eric and Wes put their wrists to their ear "Time for Time Force" and "Quantum Power"

The Element Rangers put their fists with the rings in the air "Elements Calling!"

They all flipped into the air and landed on their feet in their uniforms, Elektra's had already been seen. Airon's was the same except it was white with some blue lines and spirals on his stomach. Aquanettira's was dark blue with a huge baby blue drop of water on her stomach. Dimitri's was green with a tree on his stomach.

Aquanettira fought with Taylor and Alyssa against the MutOrg with long hair, he skimmed them and he went past. Dimitri and Airon helped Danny and Max with the other short MutOrg. He easily overpowered them.

"Chrono Blaster" Wes said as he held his weapon.

"Quantum Defender" Eric said.

"Lion Blaster" Cole said.

"Fire Spiral" Elektra said as she held her burning hands out.

The tallest MutOrg spoke his language but it sounded like he was inviting them to give it their best shot.

"Fire" Cole said.

All of the Red Rangers fired at the MutOrg but he avoided their shots easily. One of the short MutOrgs kicked a rock at Danny, Max, Dimitri and Airon. It sliced them as it went past and they all collapsed. The other short MutOrg spun past Alyssa kicking her while his other short companion was overpowering Max. Danny went to help him but found himself being beaten as well. Dimitri and Airon tried as well but he flipped them painfully onto their backs.

"Hold it right there" Eric said to the tallest MutOrg as he and Wes fired at it.

He deflected their shots and propelled them into the air. Danny continued to take a beating from the MutOrg he was fighting. Wes was now in a sword fight with the tallest MutOrg. He fired at the MutOrg but he some kind of laser that electrocuted Wes' hand and made him drop his weapon.

"Hey, Ugly!" Elektra called from behind the MutOrg.

He turned to her and spoke his language, the way he looked at her was as if he'd seen her before. Wes took his chance while the MutOrg's back was turned. He fired his weapon at it but it deflected the blasts and pushed them back on him. The MutOrg turned back to Elektra, he ran towards her and she tried to throw fire at him but he kept avoiding them and grabbed her throat with his hand. He held her several feet off the ground and her feet dangled by his knees, he had a tight hold of her larynx and she tried to get away but he was too strong. She was making choking noises.

Elektra was losing air quickly and was going limp, she was soon back in her normal form. In a last ditch effort to survive, she held a fireball in her hand and threw it full force in his face. The MutOrg was angry and shocked and threw Elektra away where she lay motionless on the ground. The MutOrg went towards Wes who was struggling in his normal form on the ground. The MutOrg raised his sword to strike but was hit in the back by a ball of fire. He turned to see Elektra still on the ground with her smoking hand held up.

The MutOrg yelled something angrily in his language and turned back to Wes but was shot in the back again, everyone looked up to see a figure on the cliff. It took of it's cloak and was revealed to be a woman.

"Jen!" Wes shouted.

One of the MutOrgs fired at Jen but she jumped down from the cliffs, she avoided the blasts they fired at her with cartwheels and flips.

She fired her gun at them and grabbed Wes by the arm "Wes, come on"

"Jen, but how did you-?" he began.

She cut him off "I'll explain later but we gotta go now"

Elektra was helped up and ran with the others narrowly avoiding a blast sent by the MutOrgs.

**REVIEW**


	4. Confrontational

"I can't believe we got beat" Cole said.

Everyone looked miserable as they trudged into the Animarium.

"Jen, how long have you been here in the present?" Wes asked.

"I've been tracking those MutOrgs about a week" she replied.

"You've been here a week...why didn't you contact us?" Wes seemed shocked.

"I wanted to Wes but-" Jen's reply was interrupted by Princess Shayla.

"Umm.. guys?"

Wes looked at her "What is it, Princess Shayla?"

Princess Shayla gestured towards the future technology "This thing started beeping while you were gone"

Elektra giggled and looked at Eric "Your technology's screwed up, your technology's screwed up, your technology's screwed up"

Eric stood up and looked down at her "Oh, yeah? And what technology have you got?"

Elektra held up her hand which was on fire "Care to try me?"

"Anytime, any place" he threatened.

Elektra stepped closer to him menacingly, their bodies were inches apart. Wes got between them "Right, guys, simmer down"

"He started it" Elektra said.

"And I'll finish it" Wes said, he turned to Eric "You, over there..." he turned to Elektra "you, over there"

He pointed in opposite directions for both of them, Elektra scoffed "You can't tell me what to do"

Airon put his hands on Elektra's shoulders "Come on, El. You know what happened last time you got angry at a guy"

"Hey, did they ever find that guy's eyes" Dimitri asked, everyone gulped and Elektra stepped away.

"Anyway, your technology, it looks like there's some kind of owl inside it" Princess Shayla continued.

"That's Circuit" Jen said walking up to the screen.

An owl appeared on the screen "Hi, guys. Captain Logan is sending us back in the time ship to help you out. Reinforcements are on the way"

Everyone sounded happy while Wes turned to the Elementals Rangers "Right, it's time you guys explained a bit about yourselves"

The Elemental Rangers looked at each other and Aquanettira spoke "We are from five hundred years in the future and we came back to stop those MutOrgs from destroying our time. We aren't like ordinary rangers, we are humans with supernatural gifts, the ability to control the elements."

Airon continued for her "We were all born on the same day. Every hundred years or so, there's a blue moon and when it occurs, four children are born with the gift. Aside from our gifts, we also have emotional influences. For example, I have a very calming effect on people"

"I create an aura love and make everything serene" Aquanettira said.

"I make people feel happy and cheerful when things look bad" Dimitri said.

Elektra didn't say anything so Airon spoke for her "Elektra can charm people, mainly men to do her bidding. They feel attracted to her and find her very alluring. Depending on his personality, a man could go as far as to lust for her. Elektra's the most powerful but the most out of control"

"But she's working on it" Aquanettira added.

"So, what about that portal thing we saw earlier?" Wes asked.

Elektra drew her hand acros her throat, signaling Wes to shut up. She groaned when Airon asked "You got your portal power?"

"Yeah" she sighed.

"Now, we get proper power practise" Dimitri smiled.

They all stood on the beach, awaiting the arrival of Jen' teamates. Three people in white suits ran out of the ship and hugged Jen and Wes. Eric saluted. Jen's smile went away when she saw a girl with pink hair and a man in handcuffs approaching.

"Ransik" she said angrily.

She approached him almost taking her gun out but the boy with green hair stopped her "Easy, Jen. Ransik and Nadira are here to help us"

"Time Ranger, we've had a long and twisted history. I've done many horrible things in the past, allow me to make up for this one. I know that it is hard for you to believe me but I give you my word, I am here to help"

Cole stepped forward and put a hand on Jen's shoulder "He's telling you the truth, his words come from his heart"

Jen nodded "All right. We'll listen to what he has to say"

Ransik told his story which bored Elektra, she and Eric kept looking at each but whenever they got caught by each other, they'd immediately look away. Finally, Ransik rose after finishing his story.

"But, now I have a chance to make things right and help you destroy them if you will trust me" he said.

Everyone looked at Jen who walked towards Ransik "No matter how much we want to, we can't change the past. But we can work for better future"

Jen took out some kind of card and passed it over Ransik's cuffs, they fell to the ground. He offered out his hand and Jen hestitantly shook it. That night, just after Wes had put a blanket over his friend called Trip, he went to Princess Shayla.

"Thank you" he said.

Elektra couldn't sleep, she walked over to the fountain where Eric was watching Jen and Wes were having their little heart to heart. He continued doing whatever he was doing with his Quantum Defender.

"Always working" she said.

"Yep" he said.

"Can I see that?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" he replied.

She sat down next to him, he turned to her "Now, this isn't your standard issue Silver Guardian weapon here. This" he fliped in his hand "...is a one of a kind"

She gently took it off him and examined it "The Quantum Defender"

He watched her smiling, she was really beautiful. She played with it a little.

"Hey, careful with that now, that's not a toy" he chuckled as he took it off her.

"Hey, I pack a lot of fire power too. Bet I could teach you a few things" she smirked.

"I don't doubt that for a second even if you could control your power" he replied.

"You are so gonna pay for that" she said as she walked away.

In the morning, everyone was gathered around the table except the Elemental Rangers. Aquanettira walked by dressed in a blue strappy cami, ripped denim shorts, blue ballet flats, a blue topaz necklace, sapphire earrings and a denim baseball cap. Her white eyes glowed with excitement.

"Bye, guys" she said casually.

"Hey, wait, Aquane- Aqu-" Wes said trying to get her name right.

"Aquanettira, just call me Aqua" she said.

"Okay, Aqua, where are you going?" he asked.

"To the glade, we all practise combat with our powers. You're welcome to watch but I'm warning you, it gets a little rough" she replied. "Elektra shows no mercy...ever. So, coming?"

"Yeah" everyone said as they rushed to keep up with her.

**REVIEW**


	5. Element Practise

Everyone walked into the glade where Airon and Dimitri were fighting with each other without their powers while Elektra was leaning against a tree. She was wearing a frilly red tank top, red skinny jeans, red fingerless gloves, gold high heels with flames on them and a gold necklace with a heart and a flame on it. Her eyes glowed with flames as she watched her partners. Airon eventually caught Dimitri's throat with his forearm and flung him to the ground, he groaned and got up shaking Airon's hand.

"Good one, bro"

Elektra and Aqua stepped into the field and got ready, Aqua smiled at Elektra "Ready?"

Elektra smirked back "Bring it on"

Aqua shot a jet of water out of her hands, Elektra bent backwards to avoid it and got up easily. She ran towards Aqua and began launching a series of kicks and punches at her, Aqua blocked as many as she could and ended up getting kicked all the way into a tree. Elektra strutted over and offered her hand, Aqua took it and got up.

"You're getting better" Aqua complemented.

"All right" Elektra said turning to everyone "Who's next?"

Wes fought with Airon while Lucas fought with Dimitri, both of the Elemental Rangers won. Once the practising was over, everyone was gone except Eric and Elektra. Eric was leaning against a tree watching her as she tied up her hair and took off her gloves. She walked right past him and he started walking back. She suddenly stopped and swung her leg around to kick him, he caught her foot easily.

He chuckled "You just want to attack me everytime you see me"

"Well, you're a real pain in the ass" she said.

He chuckled again "Really?"

"Mm hm" she replied and she looked at him still holding her leg "You gonna let me go?"

He pretended to think about it before twisting her leg making her spin in the air and land on her back. She grunted as she hit the ground. She easily flipped herself back onto her feet and pushed him up against a tree by his throat. He managed to grab her wrists and spun them round so that she was pinned against the tree by her shoulders. She quickly pushed her knee into his crown jewels and he collapsed on the ground in agony. She tried to run away but he grabbed her ankle pulling her to the ground. He scrambled over to her but she got onto her knees and knocked him to the ground, she quickly straddled his waist.

"I never lose" she whispered inches from his face.

They looked into each other's eyes, some kind of understanding was formed in that silent second, his hands moved up to her waist while hers moved to his hair. In a split second, she was gone. He got up and went back to the sacred water where everyone was gathered.

Cole looked serious "We gotta stop them, lets go"

**REVIEW**


	6. Sweet Success

Everyone rushed to the huge power station place where smoke was rising from the chimney's, pollution was inevitible. Airon groaned with pain and clutched his chest, everyone crowded around him.

"The Air is dying and so will I" he said.

"I won't let that happen" Aqua said in a determined voice.

"Okay" Cole said. "Let's split up"

Ransik stopped him "Wait! Help me get to the MutOrgs, I'm the only one who can negate their power"

Cole nodded and everyone split up, Aqua held Airon's face and they kissed passionately "Be safe"

He nodded "I love you"

"You're a couple?" Nadira asked, everyone looked surprised.

"Duh" Dimitri and Elektra said in unison.

Aqua went with Alyssa and Jen. Elektra went with Eric, Taylor and Katie. Dimitri and Airon went with Trip, Lucas, Danny and Max. Dimitri, Airon, Danny, Max and Lucas fought Putrids while Trip shut down the Reactor. Elektra, Eric, Taylor and Katie fought Putrids in the Reactor room waiitng for Trip to shut it down.

"I really need to use my fire power right about now" Elektra said in an irritated sing song voice while she kicked a Putrid in the stomach.

"No! Not until the Reactor has been shut down, it's too dangerous" Eric told her as he jumped over a Putrid.

"Bossy son of a..." Elektra snarled under her breath.

Eric glared at her and she forced a sweet smile back at him.

The battles went on and everyone fought, Ransik was injured while destroying the MutOrgs's mutant halves, rendering them completely Org. After Trip shut down the Reactor, he picked up his Growl Phone.

"Hey, Taylor it's all yours"

"Got it" she said. "Elektra!"

Elwktra turned and smiled evily "Finally"

She open fired with her hands at the Reactor and blew it up. She shrieked with delight "I am on fire, baby!"

She grabbed Eric neck and kissed him quickly on the lips, he didn't push her off because he was actually pretty happy with it, she was a damn good kisser. She quickly let go of him and high fived Katie.

"Whoo!" they shouted in victory but the battle wasn't over yet.

"Must get away" the tallest Org said as they tried to run.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

"Who there?" the Org called.

A man stepped out with his arms crossed and glared at the Orgs, all of the Rangers joined him.

"Wild access!" the Wild Force Rangers said and they morphed.

"Time for Time Force!" the Time Force Rangers said and they morphed.

"Wild access" Merrick said and he morphed.

"Quantum Power" Eric said and he morphed.

"Elements calling!" the Element Rangers said and they morphed.

Everyone went through their titles

"Blazing Lion" said Cole.

"Noble Tiger" said Alyssa.

"Iron Bison" said Danny.

"Surging Shark" said Max.

"Soaring Eagle" said Taylor.

"Howling Wolf" said Merrick.

"Power Rangers Wild Force!"

"Time Firce Red" said Wes.

"Time Force Yellow" said Katie.

"Time Force Blue" said Lucas.

"Time Force Green" said Trip.

"Time Force Pink" said Jen.

"Quantum Ranger" said Eric.

"Power Rangers Time Force!"

"Element Earth" said Dimitri.

"Element Air" said Airon.

"Element Water" said Aqua.

"Element Fire" said Elektra.

"Power Rangers United!"

"Putrids!" the tallest Org called and the Putrids appeared.

"Let's do it" Cole said.

All of the rangers began bravely fighting the Orgs and the Putrids, the battles went on until the Red Rangers had their armour on.

"Orgs, your time is up"

"What?" the tallest Org was angrily shocked.

"Let's do it together, guys" Cole said.

"Chrono Blasters" said the Time Force Rangers.

"Chrystal Sabers" said the Wild Force Rangers.

"Jewelled Rings" said the Elemental Rangers.

"Fire"

Everyone fired their weapons and the Orgs fell to the ground and were destroyed.

"All right, we did it" Cole said.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Elektra yelled triumphantly.

Everyone went to where Ransik was lying with Nadira crying over him.

"Nadira?"

She looked up and smiled "It's a miracle"

Ransik was helped up by Nadira and turned around to reveal his former human face. He saluted "Hello, my friends"

Everyone smiled and went towards him

**Just one more chapter to go :)**

**REVIEW**


	7. Last Kiss

"I just love picnics" Circuit said as Princess Shayla finished putting out the food for the picnic. "Is it all set?"

"Perfect" she replied.

There was suddenly a wave of reetings as Shayla turned and saw all of the victorious rangers approaching her, she waved "Hi guys!"

Many of the rangers waved and kept on repeating their hellos as they continued approaching, all smiling happily and in casual clothes. They all ate the exotic fruits and delicious foods of the picnic with great satisfaction before breaking off to their own various activities. Max danced and he also tried to woo Nadira with flowers but she bluntly turned him down and promptly went off with Lucas. Katie and Danny arm-wrestled, he tried to use all his strength to beat her but to no avail as she literally flung him off of the table. Cole and Wes raced but it was barely a competition, they did it all in the spirit of friendship.

And last of all, Eric had to pay a little visit to the lovely Miss Elektra before she left with her companions in their ship. While everyone else was outside, Elektra had decided to stay in the ship to tend to a few things. Eric had no trouble simply walking up to the door and having it open automatically for him. The interior of the ship was a calm yellow colour with various flames, bubbles and trees painted on the walls. Little Mary was in the far corner lying on the sofa with a red blanket covering her sleeping form. Elektra soon emerged from a room holding a bundle of blankets, she stopped when she saw Eric.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" he echoed. "Why are we whispering?"

Elektra stepped closer towards him and showed him the blankets, inside was a little baby in a white babygro. Eric's face changed into a sweet smile. Elektra passed the baby to him and he accepted it.

Eric cradled the baby in his arms gently "What's her name?"

"His name is Jack" she replied.

"Yours?"

Elektra shook her head "Aqua and Airon's"

"Nice, you ever thought about having kids?" Eric asked glancing at her.

"You offering?" she giggled.

"Not what I meant" he mumbled.

"Maybe"

Jack stirred in Eric's arms and Mary woke up rubbing her eyes, she yawned. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much but..." Elektra replied and she went over and passed Jack to Mary "can you take Jack to his Mommy?"

"Sure" she smiled and she walked out of the ship.

Eric turned back to Elektra "About that kiss..."

She raised an eyebrow "You gonna beg for more?"

"Not a chance, you?" he challenged.

She scoffed and strutted towards him wrapping her arms around his neck "I always get what I want"

"Really?"

"Yeah" she whispered and they kissed passionately.

They kissed for a long time before Elektra broke the kiss and opened the door, she gently nudged Eric out of it "I'll be seeing ya babe"

That was the last time they ever saw each as Elektra and her friends soon went back to their own time.

**REVIEW**  
**That's the end**


End file.
